saintstailfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukino Aguria
Yukino Aguria is a Celestial Spirit Mage and a member of the former strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. She is also the younger sister of Sorano Aguira, and the love interest/future mate of Sabertooth's Guild Master Sting Eucliffe. Profile and Stats Name: Yukino Aguria Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Classification: Human, Mage Gender: Female Age: 18-19 Affiliation: Status: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': Street level by herself, Small Building level with Libra, Large Building level with Pisces, Town level with Ophiuchus *'Speed': Soundspeed *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class KJ by herself, Class MJ with Pisces *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Hundred Meters with Libra and Pisces *'Intelligence': Above Normal Appearance Yukino is a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-blue hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head. Yukino has brown eyes and fair skin. She generally wears a white and blue calf-length coat with long sleeves rolled up to the forearms, feathery protrusions that cover the shoulders and mid-back, over her blue blouse and thigh-length skirt, while held at the waist by a white obi. She wears a white pair of socks that stopped at her knees. Her white Sabertooth mark is located on the left side of her stomach. While off-duty or not on jobs, Yukino wears a more casual attire, which consists of a teal-colored tank-top, with darker straps, a teal mini-skirt, and teal sandals. According to Mirajane Strauss and Natsu Dragneel, she greatly resembles Lisanna Strauss. Personality Yukino is shown to be quite self-confident. She has immense faith in her abilities as a Mage, and takes pride in being a member of Sabertooth - even to the point of betting her life for it. However, while not as cocky as Sting Eucliffe, she does prove to be a bit overconfident, the mentioned bet being made just for the sake of it. She had thought that she had won the bet right from the get go, based on her own knowledge of her power alone. On the other hand, Yukino highly respects her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers. She is also very polite to others, referring to Lucy and her teammates with the suffix "''-sama''" despite having just met them. Despite Yukino's overconfidence and tenacity, she is shown to be very sensitive. The humiliation of having been stripped naked and removing her Guild mark herself greatly lowered her self-esteem. Upon Natsu showing his kindness to her, Yukino broke down and confessed she is rarely ever treated this way. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Yukino uses Celestial Spirit Magic. At the moment, only five keys are known to be in her possession. She has obtained two gold keys to summon forth Pisces and Libra, holds the thirteenth black zodiac key of Ophiuchus and also has two Silver Keys; Polaris and Deneb. She is also able to easily open two gates at once, much to the surprise of the crowd, as seen during her battle against Kagura on the 2nd Day of the X791 Grand Magic Games. *'Multiple Summon': She has the ability to summon multiple Celestial Spirits at the same time. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of Celestial Spirit Magic, Yukino has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having said to have trained and studied martial arts in Sabertooth. High Magic Power: As a Mage of Sabertooth, Yukino boasts high amounts of Magic Power. Equipment Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Paired Fish Key': Summons the Paired Fish, Pisces. *'Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key': Summons the Heavenly Scales, Libra. Silver Keys: *'Gate of the Bear Cub Key': Summons the Bear Cub, Polaris. *'Gate of the Swan Key': Summons the Swan, Deneb. Black Keys: *'Gate of the Snake Charmer Key': Summons the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus. Gale-Force Reading Glasses: While going through books in the Magic Library, Yukino is shown to own a pair of these glasses, noticeably in the color blue. It's currently unknown what rate of reading speed Yukino's pair provides. Relationships Family *Sorano Aguria - Older Sister. *Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Sabertooth Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:A-Class